Shugo Chara OneShots - Chara x Human Straight
by Hinamori Amy
Summary: The Shugo Chara one-shots that are human x chara and straight. I will mention if there's lemon. Oh, and even though it's chara x human, all the chara's are human like they were never chara's. Okay?
1. Dia x Nagihiko

{Ages:

Dia - 13

Nagi - 14}

"Go Nagi!" Dia cheered while Nagihiko played his game. He smiled at her and dribbled the ball around, throwing it to someone on his team. Dia continued to cheer for the team. Nagi watched, but as his team player jumped up to shoot, a player from the opposite team grabbed the ball and dribbled it towards his goal. Dia groaned when she saw that the other team got the ball but the groan turned into cheers when Nagihiko got the ball back. He shot the ball towards the goal and it rolled around the edge for a while, finally going in. The crowd joined Dia in the cheers when the bell went for the goal and then for the game. Nagi looked at the scoreboard quickly. 35 to 34. They'd won by one point. He grinned up at Dia. She saw the grin and grinned back at him. Nagi ran up to her, as the team celebrated. He didn't really like to be a part of it, even though he got the last point. Dia and her sisters went to meet him and had a celebration of their own. Nagihiko kept his eyes on Dia the whole time, while her sisters started pestering her. Dia saw that he only looked at her and blushed a light pink. No one noticed but Nagi because he saw the colour change ever so slightly on her face. Nagi turned away. He felt he should do something.

"Dia, can you look after Pepe tomorrow for me? Yaya asked me to but I'm busy." Ran said.

"Uh...sure..." Dia said.

"Do you mind helping me by dropping by the post office at 3:00? I have a package there for me." Miki said.

"Okay, but-"

"And you wouldn't mind getting me a new cooking set from the store?" Su asked.

"Sure, I-"

"Thanks!" They all said.

"I can help you with some of those things if you like Dia?" Nagi asked happy for the chance to spend time with her.

"Really? You would?" Dia said. "Oh, well, you don't have to...I'm used to it..."

"Come on. Or don't you want my help?" Nagi asked with puppy dog eyes knowing that this would work. He had done it before and she couldn't say no to it.

"T-Thank you Nagi." Dia smiled. "I really need your help."

"No problem Dia. Happy to-" Was all Nagi could get out before his team surrounded them and took him to the change room. Dia giggled and waved to him as he was dragged away. She continued to pack up. Nagi groaned and let his team drag him into the change room.

"So...who's that girl huh?" One of his members asked.

"Which one?" Nagi asked suspiciously.

"Nuh duh. That orange haired one that you were talking to before." Another one said.

"Oh... Thats... Dia." Nagi said unwillingly.

"Dia? Have you too got a thing going or something?" The guy nudged him.

"Maybe... I dont think so." Nagi said.

"Aw...that's too bad. She's perfect for you man." He said.

"You think so. I don't know what to do now... With her." Was Nagi's reply.

"Dude, ask her out!" He said and everyone nodded. "You're going out to help her right? Take her somewhere special after that."

"I don't know." Nagi said, unsure.

"Then you're never gonna get the girl..." He said.

"If I say fine will you leave me alone?" Nagi asked.

"Woah, okay." They all said.

Nagi sighed after that and finished getting changed. The team got changed, had showers, etc, then left.

Dia bit her lip. She hid around the corner as all the guys walked away. Nagi was the only one in there now, she hoped. She shimmed to the door, looking around, took a deep breath, and pushed it open.

"DIA?!" Nagi yelped when she came in. His shorts were only half way up his legs.

Dia blushed madly and looked down.

"G-Gomen...I just wanted to see what it looks like in here..."

Nagi hopped into a shower cubical so she couldn't see him.

"Thats ok Dia. Im just glad you didn't come 1 minute earlier." He called while pulling his shorts on the rest of the way up.

Dia nodded and blushed more. She turned around and quickly shut the door.

"T-There."

Nagi came out of the cubical with a bare chest to get his top.

"So you want to have a look around? Go ahead."

Dia nodded. She felt a bit uncomfortable, but started looking around anyway.

"So when do you want me to be at your house to help you with the things your sisters dumped on you?" Nagi asked wondering.

"I'm going to Pepe's house first...around 9:00am...then the store at around lunch for Su...then the Post Office at 3:00 for Miki..." Dia said, still looking.

"I will pick you up at your house at 8:45am to take us to Yaya's house on time." Was his answer.

"O-Ok." Dia stuttered. She walked up to him and smiled a bit.

Nagi smiled back at her then pulled his top over his head.

Dia nodded and walked towards the door. She opened it up just as Daichi (for a soccer game) walked towards her.

"Hey dude!" Nagi called out to him.

Daichi pointed to Dia.

"Um..."

Dia blushed even more.

"I-I was just..."

"I will tell you later man. See ya Dia." Nagi cut her off.

Dia ran out quickly as Daichi walked in, shutting the door.

"So..."

Nagi sighed.

"She just wanted to look around to see what the change room looked like that was all."

"Oh...that's...odd." Daichi said as he went to change.

"I have to agree with you there." Nagi said while packing his bag.

"How was the game?" Daichi asked.

"Stressful. We one by one point. How do you think your game will go?" Nagi replied.

"Good, hopefully. Wish me luck?" Daichi asked.

"I think I will stay to watch the game. Luck man." Nagi called over his shoulder as he left the change room.

"Thanks." Daichi said.

Dia was already gone when Nagi walked out. She ran down the street, still blushing, but she didn't head home. Nagi started walking aimlessly down the pathway. Dia had a million thoughts running through, her eyes closed, she ran across the road in front of a moving car. Nagi saw Dia run of front of the moving car and ran to her aid. He got there just in time and pushed her out of the way. He blacked out after that. Dia was pushed to the side. She quickly looked up to see Nagi lying there.

"NAGI!" She yelled and ran towards him. Rima heard Nagi's name and went running to it. When she saw the scene she called 000. Dia shook Nagi and repeatedly called his name. The car driver came out, shocked, as the sound of siren came closer to the site.

"Dia, it's ok, he will be alright." Rima told her gently taking her hand off Nagi. Dia let her, closing her eyes as the tears fell. Rima hugged the crying girl while the ambulance took care of Nagi. Dia kept her eyes shut, she couldn't bear to watch.

"Do you want to go with him in the ambulance to the hospital or go to my house and hang out with me?" Rima asked in a gentle and kind voice, surprising Dia. Dia stood up. She opened her eyes and looked at Rima.

"I'll go with you."

Rima smiled a blinding smile at her and took her hand, leading the way to her house. Dia smiled a bit and walked with her. She believed Nagi would be alright.

Or so she thought.


	2. Ran x Tadase

Ran x Tadase

{Ages:

Tadase - 17

Ran - 16}

Ran sighed, placing her bag on her desk and sitting down. She had just had a tough morning, her parents yelling and her three younger sisters annoying the shit out of her. And if that wasn't enough, she just had a terrible fight with her so called 'twin' and 'best friend'. Through her whole life so far, she had never had one best friend. Ever. She was too scared to tell anyone. So far, everyone had left her or cheated on her. She was alone.

Tears started to form in her eyes, but she wiped them away. Crying was embarrassing for a year 10, she thought, over something small like this. Then the class would surround her, and her life would be over.

"Ran! Ran!" The teacher yelled. She looked up.

"What?" She said.

"Open your books! Read from page twenty!" She said.

Ran sighed and opened her book. English was easy for her, it was a secret from the class, but she'd been taking frequent visits to Tohru for help. She flipped to the page and started to read.

i "I'm going through the same day, same place, same way I..." /i Ran trailed off and looked around.

"What?" She said again. Everyone was staring at her, except for one blonde haired boy.

"Well, Ran. Seeing as you know it so well, why don't you sing it for us?" The teacher folded her arms.

Ran gulped. "I-In English?"

"Yes, in English. And you can come up the front of the class."

"O-okay..." Ran awkwardly walked up as the class continued to stare at her. She opened her mouth and started to sing.

i I'm going through the

Same day

Same place

Same way I always do

Then I saw you from the corner of my eye

And it hit me like a ton of bricks, I can't lie.

Oh you got to me.

My life was alright

Living in black and white.

But you changed my point of view. Show me your colours

Show me your colours.

Cause without you I'm blue.

(Without you I'm blue)

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

I just wanna feel alive!

And I do when I'm with you

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

I just wanna feel alive!

And I do when I'm with you

(Show me your colours

Show me your colours)

(Same way, same day, same place, same way)

I have to have control of

My self

My thoughts

My mind

Cause the way it's going down

In my life I feel like a prisoner in a light

Are you feeling me?

Cause the way you

Make my

Shake my

Break my walls around!

I feel like I'm breaking out

Show me your colours

Show me your colours

Cause without you I'm blue!

(Without you I'm blue)

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

I just wanna feel alive!

And I do when I'm with you

(Hurry hurry up!)

Hurry up and save me (save me)

Hurry up and save me (save you)

Hurry up and save me (save me)

Hurry up and save me

I just wanna feel alive

And I do when I'm with you

My windows opened up

Tonight I'm crawling out

Will you be there, are you waiting?

Will you be there, will you save me?

(Save me, save me, save me, save me, save me, save me, save me)

So just save me (save me, save me)

So just save me (save me, save me)

Save me (save)

You can save me (save)

I know you can save me (save)

I know you can save me (save)

So just, so just save me!

(Without you I'm blue)

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

I just wanna feel alive

And I do when I'm with you

(Where are you?)Hurry up and save me

(Where are you?)Hurry up and save me

(Where are you?)Hurry up and save me

(Where are you?)Hurry up and save me (Oh, oh, yeah)

I just wanna feel alive

And I do when I'm with you

Hurry up and save me (save me)

Hurry up and save me (save me)

Hurry up and save me (save me)

Hurry up and save me (save me)

I just wanna feel alive (Show me colours, show me your colours, show me your colours)

And I do when I'm with you

Hurry up and save me (save you)

Hurry up and save me (save me)

Hurry up and save me (save you)

Hurry up and save me (save me)

I just wanna feel alive

And I do when I'm with you

(Save you)

Save me, save me... i

The place was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The teacher was shocked as well, and Ran smiled when she noticed the blonde haired boy had looked up from his book.

Then the bell rang.

"If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." She grabbed her bag and walked out of the class. Everyone continued to stare at her.

The blonde haired boy quickly slammed the book in his bag and swung his bag over his shoulder.

Be strong, he thought. Strong.

"I can do this Tadase." He said and walked out the door.

A huge crowd surrounded the girl, who was pushed against the wall. He recognised a few people in the crowd, Miki, Su and Dia. Her sisters.

He tried to push through even just a little, but it was no use. He stopped struggling to listen.

"Did you really sing in english Ran?!"

"Yes, but-"

"Are you getting private lessons?"

"N-No, I-"

"How did you do it then?"

"I-I..."

Tadase snapped out of it and yelled, "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

The crowd went silent and turned their attention to Tadase.

"Can't you see it's bothering her?! She barely has any room to breathe in there! Just leave her be!" Tadase yelled.

Ran stared at him, tears in her eyes and her vision blurry. She couldn't take this any more.

The world around turned to black.

*Timeskip*

Ran stirred. She opened her eyes quickly and jumped up.

"Woah, relax!" Tadase said.

"Tadase?! What happened?! Who brought me here?!" Ran freaked out, red in the face from embarrassment.

Tadase grabbed her hands and pushed her back on the bed, leaning over her.

"Yes, it's me, you passed out from stress when everyone surrounded you about your amazing singing in english and I brought you here."

Ran blushed more, if that was even possible. Tadase was no longer the shy prince Amu knew.

He was a strong king.


End file.
